


everything changes

by chopinseimei



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, or at least my bad attempt at humor, secret relationship?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopinseimei/pseuds/chopinseimei
Summary: Yuzuru has been acting weird lately.Javier first notices this when he spots him before practice one day, staring down at his phone with an extremely stupid smile on his face. He looks like he’s texting someone, and every time his phone goes off with a reply his face lights up all over again. It’s extremely confusing, but eventually Brian is calling them both out to do warm-ups, so he doesn’t really think about it again until Yuzuru’s phone is going off in the middle of practice and the madman actually pauses right in the middle of his triple axel, falling in what might be the most elegant way Javier has ever seen. Then, he all but races over to his phone, face lighting up again in that weird way it had earlier. He has never seen Yuzuru text someone this fast before, or actually take a selfie using his phone.Yuzuru is hiding something in plain sight. Really, Javier should have noticed it sooner.





	everything changes

Yuzuru has been acting weird lately. 

Javier first notices this when he spots him before practice one day, staring down at his phone with an extremely stupid smile on his face. He looks like he’s texting someone, and every time his phone goes off with a reply his face lights up all over again. It’s extremely confusing, but eventually Brian is calling them both out to do warm-ups, so he doesn’t really think about it again until Yuzuru’s phone is going off in the middle of practice and the madman actually pauses right in the middle of his triple axel, falling in what might be the most elegant way Javier has ever seen. Then, he all but races over to his phone, face lighting up again in that weird way it had earlier. He has never seen Yuzuru text someone this fast before, or actually take a selfie using his phone.

“Javi!” as if the other skater can sense he’s being stared at, Yuzuru waves him over with a wide grin. “Join in the photo!” Javier glances back at nothing in particular, as if Brian is suddenly going to materialise out of nowhere and somehow get him out of this situation. But he doesn’t, so after a few moments he skates over, and can’t help but crack a genuine grin as Yuzuru forces him into all kind of goofy poses. If he’s being perfectly honest, Javier had not expected Yuzuru to be this big of a fan of selfies, in all their years of friendship. But hey, he’s not protesting; he’ll just make sure he gets sent the best ones later.

Brian returns about halfway through their impromptu photoshoot, and maybe it’s best that he doesn’t comment- only gives them both an amused look- because after Yuzuru’s finished and texts whoever it is he’s texting, he goes back to practice in extremely high spirits. Even when he keeps falling on his quad sal, he just laughs, gets up and tries and tries again. It’d be inspiring if it weren’t so… odd. It’s not that Yuzuru isn’t a happy person- completely the opposite, actually- but he’s never really seen him this energetic. Or on his phone this much, he notes, watching as Yuzuru taps a quick message out onto his phone before going back to do a runthrough of his program.

But of course, frustration will be felt no matter how much of a good mood you’re in, and after another few runthroughs in which Yuzuru’s salchow just isn’t working with him, he huffs, then goes over to talk to Brian. When he skates past them, he can hear tidbits of their conversation; something about recording the video for feedback purposes. Yuzuru clears a good amount of space on the ice for himself before throwing himself into a good few attempts at a quad salchow. He only lands one or two, and they’re shaky at best, and then on another he’s on the floor with a fall that makes Javi flinch from across the rink. But because Yuzuru is.. Well, Yuzuru, he takes it all in relative stride.

Yuzuru and Brian disappear to analyse the footage, and Javier goes back to training as normal.

* * *

 

The next time is months later, during the Olympics. Javier is too caught up in training and being happy to finally see his friend on the ice again to see it, at first, but after a few days, he finally notices it.

It’s the same feeling he’d seen in practice that had died down after a while but hadn’t really disappeared, and now that they’re here it seems to have come back full force. However, Yuzuru’s oddly energetic and contagiously happy mood aren’t directed to his texts this time; they’re directed toward Shoma. And if that wasn’t strange enough, the younger skater hardly seems bothered about Yuzuru’s sudden burst of affection either, sometimes even replying with a sassy remark or playful punch in the arm.

Now, he knows the two are friends, but he also knows that Shoma is extremely shy and _supremely_ awkward- trust Javier on this, he’d been the person Yuzuru had vented to years ago, frustrated that his new teammate just _wasn’t talking_ to him. But now the two are perfectly comfortable around eachother despite the fact that it’d been months since they’d seen eachother face to face. And they certainly hadn’t been this close then, either..

It’s also getting a lot harder to ignore; Javier doesn’t make it his job to put his nose in other’s business, even if he’s extremely intrigued by this situation, but over the past few days Yuzuru and Shoma have been awfully… touchy.

(And by that he means that during a movie night with some of the other skaters, Shoma had fallen asleep, and that wouldn’t have been so weird if Yuzuru hadn’t taken it upon himself to let the younger skater rest in his lap for the rest of the night.)

Then, after they’d all stepped off of the podium during the ceremony, Yuzuru and Shoma had been talking. Perfectly normal, except until Javi picks up a certain part of the conversation. He can’t really tell what it is, because despite years of trying to learn Japanese he’s still stuck to the basics and the elements of figure skating, but there’s something about the way it was said…

How Yuzuru’s arm had wrapped around Shoma’s waist, how he’d whispered something that Javier already knew no camera would pick up that had made Shoma blush. It leaves Javi thinking that he’d just figured something out, but also that he’s missing a lot of answers here. But he still doesn’t feel like it’s his place to ask; if it’s meant to be some kind of secret between those two, then there’s got to be a reason it’s like that.

A few hours later, he attempts to use Google translate to figure out what they’d been saying, but he only remembers one word and apparently it’s some sort of romantic nickname. He crosses that off the list immediately; either he’d heard wrong, Google translate was wrong, or Yuzuru had actually said that, and well… the second is the most likely cause- he remembers back when he was still learning English, trying to use Google translate for anything he couldn’t decipher on his own but all that came out was some kind of sentence that was only unintelligible in hindsight.

Javier sighs. He feels like he’s getting involved in some kind of weird romantic mystery.

Completely unintentionally, he should add.

* * *

 

The day after the gala, he finally snaps.

He has seen Yuzuru and Shoma and no amount of no homo can excuse whatever the fuck he’d been seeing. Constant random touches on the waist (and he swears almost on the ass once,) hugging for no actual reason and- god.

God.

The kitchen the other day.

He’d been chilling on the sofa, watching some random show that he couldn’t understand for the life of him, and had decided to go get some food for his weird marathon. So of course, he’d gone to the kitchen, because where else would the food be, and he swears he’d walked out even faster than he’d walked in.

Because he’d seen Shoma. Pressed against the wall. By Yuzuru. And he swears that their faces were close, too close for them not to have been kissing or about to. They apparently hadn’t noticed Javier’s entrance or sudden exit, which he’s glad for, because what the fuck do you do if your friends catch you catching them snogging?

In summary, he’s all but gone insane at this point.

But anyway, let’s set the scene. Javier is continuing his marathon of the weird Korean show before they have to leave, hanging out in the apartment where Yuzuru and some of the other Japanese skaters (Shoma included) are staying because it’s become a second home at this point, when he hears something. A giggle. He doesn’t think much of it; the Japanese team gets up to god knows how many shenanigans and he’s fallen victim to some of their (almost _too_ masterful) pranks more than once. But then he hears it again, and again and again, and right when the main character is about to finally kiss her lifelong crush- _again._

He loses it. Well, not really; he doesn’t madly run up to the door that he knows the giggling had been come from, more than defeatedly shuffles along the floor. Maybe it was meant to be a warning. But it falls on deaf ears, because the giggling still continues even as Javier stands right outside. He doesn’t even pause before opening it a little too forcefully, and immediately regrets not doing so.

Shoma- so that’s who’d been giggling- pauses, freezing from his spot in Yuzuru’s arms. And oh god, oh lord jesus they’re so close, and he knows they’d just been kissing because Yuzuru would not be blushing like that or having his hand on Shoma’s waist in some weird platonic hug. It’s silent. Noone moves for a good minute, and when someone finally does it’s Yuzuru, sitting up a little. Oh thank god, he’s not naked. Well, his shirt is half-off, but it’s better than what could’ve happened if he’d walked in like five minutes later.

“Um, Javi! How are you?” Yuzuru’s English is even more jumbled than usual, the younger skater stuttering a bit. Javier does not know what to do right now. He has two options; cry scream and then die, or try to calmly leave the room. He goes with a nice mixture of the two.

“I’m going to leave.” Javier says, more to himself than anything. “I’m going to watch my TV show and watch main character girl finally get some.” he turns around robotically, resists the urge to put his head in his hands. “And you two are going to keep it down. _Please.”_

He leaves, and does not look back.

* * *

 

“Shoma, oh my god.” Yuzuru says into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Oh my god. Javi just caught us making out. I’m going to die.” Shoma, as predicted, is not providing good comfort- just patting Yuzuru on the back slowly. What is more devastating, Yuzuru doesn’t really know; the fact that the one time he gets alone time with his boyfriend it gets interrupted, or that he’s going to have to explain this whole ordeal to Javi. Both, however, are extremely annoying and vaguely traumatizing.

He can’t even get back in the mood now. He keeps crying about his embarrassment to Shoma, who deserves a gold medal for being this patient. After a few minutes of having his face peppered with kisses, Yuzuru feels a little better. But still.

“Yuzu,” Shoma says, laughing a little. “I can’t kiss you forever.”

“I know,” he sighs dejectedly, before moving to press a few kisses to his boyfriend’s cheek. “But I wish you could.”

“What, next time we’re on the podium we’ll just kiss eachother the whole time?” the goofy smile Yuzuru sees following that makes this whole thing worth it, and really he can’t resist kissing Shoma a few more times. “Ack, sto _oop.”_

“Well, we never really sealed the marriage, did we?” Yuzuru kisses Shoma again, just for good measure (and partly to see the unfairly adorable pout that follows.) “Maybe I should, at Worlds.” _if I even go,_ he doesn’t add, because he’s not going to change the mood of this conversation when it’s all going so well so far.

“You’d break the internet.” Shoma argues, weakly. “They’d have to sue you for crashing all their sites. Imagine; two-time Olympic gold medalist Yuzuru Hanyu kisses teammate Shoma Uno on podium.” he smiles, that smile that makes Yuzuru’s heart turn to mush and face go all soft (well, that second part is according to Shoma, but he believes.)

“Hmm, switch out teammate for ‘amazing, beautiful boyfriend who is also the first man to land a quad flip’ and then maybe I’ll let it slide.” Shoma laughs, bright and loud, and Yuzuru thinks idly that this is what Javi had just told them to stop doing. But really he’d like anyone to try and stop talking after seeing Shoma like this; smiling, laughing freely, though maybe the kissing part is just for Yuzuru.

“Alright then.” Shoma says. He looks like he’s going to say something else, but before he can he yawns loudly. Yuzuru laughs, kisses him again.

“Go to sleep. I don’t need you falling asleep on me during interviews tomorrow.” Shoma doesn’t seem to hear that, eyes already fluttering shut, and Yuzuru would laugh if it didn’t mean Shoma jolting awake and probably head-butting him. So he watches, feels Shoma’s breath even out beneath him, and lets out a breathless sort of giggle.

He’ll talk to Javi later, but for now he’s got a boyfriend to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> heyhey!!
> 
> this is like. the first thing i've done w/ humor in a long while so sorry if it's bad ahfhfhf (also,, i didn't edit it i needed to get this up)
> 
> but i hope you guys enjoyed!! as usual my tumblr is chopinseimei if you wanna talk to me!!
> 
> ps: writing might be a bit slow bc i've,, done Something to my pinkie finger. during gymnastics at school today (whcih i am horrendous at, by the way) i rolled and kinda smacked my pinkie off the ground and it's all gross and bruised. i can still use it and it isn't on my dominant hand, but it's slightly painful sdhsdfhfh. my sister said she's gonna take me to get it checked if it continues after tomorrow so whoop.


End file.
